Necta's Inferno
by Reada's Omferjas
Summary: Necta, an orphaned changeling is determined from a young age to be a soldier, thinking that is the only way to escape the Hive. Even if it is only for a little while on their crusades for love, the life blood of the Swarm. Little does she know she will pay the price for her desire. There will be battles to be fought, friends to gain or lose, regrets to face, and love to endure.


"Necta, I'm gonna be a solider when I grow up. I'm gonna fight for the hive, bring as much love as I can back." The young changeling whistled as he jumped from his hexagonal-shaped sleeping pod, neighboring Necta's nursery pod.

"Well, I wanted to be a solider first, Thorrin. You can't copy me." Necta tried to copy Thorrin's jump, but landed on her face. Disappointment and embarrassment flooded her body, drowning out the little pain she felt it had looked so easy when he had done it.

Thorrin laughed as he pulled Necta up, "No you can't be a solider, you're gonna have to be a breeder, a caretaker, or a miner."

"Says who, Thorrin?"

"Genetics and the Spirit of Honor says so, Necta. Your mum and pop are miners, so you will probably be a miner as well."

"They were miners, Thorrin. They died a couple months ago."

"Oh, so when it is your Meeting Day you won't have anyone to meet?"

"Yeah," Necta hangs her head and draw in the sand that covered the floor of the nursery floor. A thought crossed her mind and she immediately perked up. "That means that I should be able to pick my own destiny, right?"

"I don't think that's how it works Necta." Thorrin said a meditative frown on his face. The frown changed to one of mischief, "Besides, fillies don't make the best soldiers."

"Well then, I'll just have to be better than you." Necta squealed as she pounced on Thorrin in a tangle of hooves. Other changelings watched and cheered them on. Even the caretaker watched, but she was silent.

Thorrin had found a way to twist her body in a way that was uncomfortable which made Necta cry out in surprise. She nearly wriggled out of his strong grip, and was about to make a blow to Thorrin's head when the caretaker stepped in. She towered over the two changelings sprawled out on the floor, and was very intimidating, so they stopped and looked to the floor.

"What did you learn today, my little changelings?" the caretaker clicked loudly enough to echo through the large nursery.

"We learned that girls aren't good fighters, Nanny Rymie," one of the changeling colts at the front of the room replied, smirking in Necta's direction, causing her cheeks to go red hot.

"That is incorrect Screamer, but it is an acute point. Does anyone else have any ideas about what we might have learned today?" No other changeling dared to speak up, and each cowered in their pod as her eyes swept the nursery. She then returned her gaze to the Necta and Thorrin, "I'll tell you what you need to have learned, because this lesson is very important if you are to survive in the Swarm. The castes are in place for a reason. It helps us achieve more, to get more done, and everyone is a part of their certain caste for a reason. They know what is good for the Swarm. Thorrin, you were able to win this fight because you are the Commander's son. Even though you don't know anything about fighting yet, you are still able to beat changelings who don't have commanders or soldiers as parents."

"While Necta, you lost because your parents were miners and didn't have any family members in the Spirit of Honor who were soldiers to give you those skills needed. Another reason that you lost is because you are angry. Most warrior changelings are able to feed off of fear or anger, as well as the love we need so much. The fact that you have so much anger is because you can't feed off of it."

Necta stopped looking down at her hooves and met her caretaker's eyes. Her nanny's eyes didn't have any light in it whatsoever, no feeling showed itself there. It showed that she didn't feel anything for Necta. She was just saying what she was required to say to separate the changelings even more.

"It is going to be hard, I know that, but I will be a soldier. You forget to mention how I almost escaped Thorrin's grasp and punched him. There is something I am sure my ancestors in the Spirit of Honor gave me, determination, and, Nanny Rymie, I am extra determined to become a soldier. Even if in the end it kills me." She hissed the last part loudly, Nanny Rymie's eyes started to show some emotion, they showed fear.

Necta happened to look in Thorrin's direction; his gaze averted downwards towards his hooves when she turned her head, but in the brief glimpse she received he looked scared as well, but also a little curious. This shocked Necta. She could cause other changeling's to fear her. Why would they have reason to fear her?

"Necta, go and sit in your pod, and think about what you said, and did, if you ever have thoughts like that again in this hive, things will not go well for you," Nanny Rymie whispered, but the whisper soon turned in to a near inaudible hiss, "Be careful who hears your rants in the future. They could be the end you."

When Necta returned to her pod, she did think, but not about what Nanny Rymie had said. She instead pondered her caretaker's last hiss. For what reason would her words be the end of her?

* * *

_"This nymph is uncontrollable, Your Highness. Something must be done to stop her, limit her, something. She is much too dangerous. She is full of dangerous thoughts and dangerous ideas."_

_"This is why when she asks, you will let her in, commander."_ The other changeling opened his mouth as if to speak, but Queen Chrysalis cut him off. _"If she joins the army, her dangerous thoughts will start to diminish, that is if you work her so hard she doesn't have any time to think at all. Also you will be able to have someone keep an eye on her that is if you don't keep an eye on her yourself. I'm sure you are familiar with the term 'keep your enemies close'."_

_"Indeed I am, Your Highness. The other Hives in the Swarm though, wouldn't they laugh at us. Wouldn't they start to doubt our ability to perform and challenge our authority as the Head Hive?"_

_"Yes, they will. So you have to make sure she is one of the best, that way they won't challenge us after they see her in action. I have full confidence that she will be able to do it. You are, after all, the best commander in the history of changeling commanders."_

_"Some changelings just aren't cut out for being a soldier, Your Highness, can you be one hundred percent sure that she will make the cut?"_ Commander Sting looked down at the screen of Nanny Rymie's memories, the fight scene and Necta's speech playing over and over again.

Nanny Rymie came after making sure all the nymphs fell asleep to report what had happened. She couldn't remember everything herself so she had asked to have it extracted so that they could see it, and she was right to do so. He would not have believed Necta's behavior if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes on the screen of the extracted memory.

"_Oh she will, Commander Sting, she will. Her determination reminds me of mine when I was a nymph, I was determined I would bring many of the hives together and be Queen over all of them, and didn't I do just that Commander?"_

_"You did, Your Highness. You did."_

_"Then she will be fine, and will do her very best to prove herself in our society."_

* * *

Thorrin waited until Nanny Rymie had left the nursery before he slipped over to Necta's pod. When he could see Necta's form in the back of her pod he spoke up, "Necta, I think you could do it, if you wanted to. You're right; if you are determined enough you could be a soldier. I'll talk to my dad the Commander until he says you can join."

"Thanks Thorrin. I appreciate it."

Thorrin's hind hooves slipped on the rungs of the ladder and he held even tighter to the rungs his front hooves were attached too. Necta saw this and asked, "Do you wanna come in?"

Thorrin scrambled in and landed on top of Necta, potentially squashing her.

His cheeks flushed red as he heard Necta's shrill laughter from underneath him, "Hey Bugbrain, could ya get off?"

He quickly regained his composure and shifted slightly, causing Necta to laugh more, "Maybe if you beg for mercy, Ladybug."

He felt Necta shift under him and was surprised when he bumped his head against the roof of the pod as she pushed him off. The next thing he knew Necta was standing over him, her wispy dark blue hair touching his nose, her burnt vanilla scent was all that he could smell, as she said, "I'll never beg for mercy Bugbrain."

Thorrin was forced to look into Necta's eyes for the first time, they were a lighter shade of blue than her hair, but they were still dark, her light pupils flickered with dancing light that didn't come from the room they, and he grinned. "We are partners even through the end. We are soldiers who do stumble, but stay strong because we lean on each other."

"Did you just make that up?"

"Yeah."

"You don't rhyme all that well, and so far, the only things we have done are cause each other to stumble and fight."

"Well, then. We are going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"

Necta nodded and grinned.

* * *

Reada's Note: I borrowed some concepts and characters from other authors here and I'd like to acknowledge them.

My friend AlphaTheGriffin17 owns Commander Sting. He is from Alpha's book Warring Dusk. By the way this story will be pre Warring Dusk, during Warring Dusk, and post Warring Dusk.

Link: s/9588920/1/Warring-Dusk

Thorrin's name and how he is at the moment is me, but AutoBrony41 helped me develop him a bit more by RPing him.

Hasbro owns Queen Chrysalis and the concept of changelings in the first place.

The culture of this story is mostly based on Changelings- A Comprehensive Guide to Changeling Society by Thyrisom

Link: s/8630335/1/Changelings-A-Comprehensive-Guide-to-Changeling-Society.

And then of course there is you... the reader. You took time out of your day to read this story, and it probably didn't take you that long to read it, but I appreciate the fact that you did.

Feel free to leave a comment... what do I think this is, Facebook? Let me start again.

Please feel free to leave a review commenting on things you noticed, even if it is mistakes in my grammar, because I am always (even when I'm not) in the mood to improve. :3


End file.
